


Thank God For the Rain

by thephanfeeling



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (in later chapters), AU, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephanfeeling/pseuds/thephanfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Prompt:<br/>Dan is alone in his new flat, and is still unpacking, when he hears sobbing and looks down at his patio and sees a stranger named Phil who says his neglectful boyfriend had gotten drunk, and left him in the rain that night, and Dan invites him inside :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan was _really_ tired, to say the least. He had spent the day moving all of his stuff to his new flat and the initial excitement had soon turned to pure exhaustion. He was also pretty sure that he had to transfer more stuff out of the van than he originally put into it. It was raining too, typical London weather, and he had to run to and fro from the van to prevent the boxes from getting soaked.

He had decided to start setting up his things that day itself, but now it would be a feat if even bothered to brush his teeth. The only thing he had managed to do was change out of his wet clothes and pull the cover off his couch so that he could lie on it and he was currently debating whether he should give into his hunger and go eat something, or just go to sleep. Sleep won, in the end.

And just as sleep was about to get the better of him and his hunger, he heard something which sounded vaguely like crying. Being someone who was scared easily, the first thought that came to his mind was that his apartment was haunted and he lied frozen in the same position for at least a minute trying to calm himself down.  


When his pulse slowed down a bit, he decided to get up and get rid of his fears and clear his mind. Hoping for the best, he followed the direction of the noise and with a sigh of relief he realized it was coming from outside. It was definitely someone crying and Dan was now wide awake, his curiosity getting the better of him. He decided to go out and investigate because after all, who would be standing in the rain, crying at 11 o’clock at night unless they wanted to get pneumonia. Or maybe act out a scene from a dramatic Hollywood movie. But he guessed it was neither of the two.  
  
He walked out to his balcony, taking care to stay in the shade of the balcony above him, so that he wouldn’t get wet. He leaned over the edge to see who the source of the sobbing was but all he could see was a mop of black hair and a red and black checked shirt. Dan was tempted to just leave the man, who was probably being dramatic anyway, and go but his conscience took over and he decided to ask the crying stranger what was wrong.

 

“Hey. Hey! Person in the rain! Listen!” Dan shouted.  
At first he got no response but the crying quieted down a little. Then the stranger slowly turned his head to look up at Dan and he had the most hopeless expression Dan had ever seen. He looked lost, and helpless, like a lost puppy and Dan couldn’t understand why he suddenly had an urge to hug him really tight and drive away whatever it was that was making him cry.

“Umm errr, Are you – Like are you ok and stuff?” Dan spluttered.  
He mentally cringed and face palmed himself. Who says ‘and stuff’ _ugh._  
  
The stranger started to say something, but he couldn’t and tears filled his eyes once again. He was soaking wet by now and his tears blended with the rain. His black fringe was pasted to his forehead, curling at the ends and his shirt was sticking to his torso. Dan didn’t know what to do, he was very awkward with strangers as it is so he _definitely_ didn’t know how to deal with a soaking wet, crying one.  
  
So he just went “Hey, hey. Is there something wrong? Is there anything I can do?” And then cringed because _obviously_ there was something wrong, he was crying for fuck’s sake!

Dan could see that the stranger was trying hard to calm himself down. He finally cleared his throat and spoke “Um actually my – um I’m locked outside. Could you- um, could you maybe come down and unlock the door? There’s an extra key under the doormat outside my flat.”  


Dan, relieved that the stranger had told him what to do so that he wouldn’t have to handle situation himself, shouted an “Okay I’ll be right there” and ran down the stairs to what he guessed was the stranger’s apartment, mentally cursing himself for not just asking the flat number. But when he picked up the doormat, there was a key under it, so he figured he had found the right one.    
  
He opened the door, feeling weird entering someone’s apartment like this and ran to the balcony entrance to quickly open the door. He had grabbed a towel from one of his boxes on the way out of his apartment and he gave it to the raven-haired man who immediately stepped inside, shivering and cold. The man had the bluest eyes Dan had ever seen, and he gave Dan a grateful smile before wrapping the towel around himself. He had stopped crying but he still looked tired and sad.  
  
“Thank you so, so much. I really didn’t know what to do, I’m glad you called out to me.” He said  
“It’s totally all right! You must be freezing though, you should go change or something. Um I could make you tea – If you want?”  
 The man, surprisingly, accepted Dan’s offer of tea, telling him where everything was, and went to his -room to change.  
Dan quickly went off to make the promised cup of hot tea, and by the time the stranger was back, he was standing there awkwardly with a cup of tea on the platform. The man was wearing another checked shirt and well, another pair of black jeans – dry this time.  
His black hair was now messy and he smiled gratefully at Dan and Dan couldn’t help but think that he looked _really, really_ hot and _really, really_ adorable at the same time. Dan quickly pushed these thoughts aside, cursing himself under his breath.  
“Thank you so much, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay your favor.”  
‘I know one way you can repay my favor ha’ Dan thought and then internally puked at his own words.   
Instead, aloud, he said “Ah no worries, I wasn’t doing anything anyway”.  
“I’m sure you had more important things to do, I’m so sorry you had to run down here. Um here’s your towel by the way, and thanks so much for the tea too, it’s lovely.” He said as he handed Dan the towel, which was dry so he must have put it in the dryer for a minute or two.

“No, no it’s completely fine. I would have liked to meet you anyway, I just moved in above your flat, so I’m your neighbor. So it’s good that you were out there – I mean, not _good_ good but um yeah. Sorry.” He stumbled over his words, making the stranger laugh, a blush now rising to his cheeks. “I’m Dan by the way.”

“Oh! You’re the one who moved into the weird old lady’s flat! I’m Phil and now I know how I can repay you, I’m going to help you unpack!” Phil looked very pleased with his decision and beamed up at Dan with the most adorable expression ever. Dan internally melted, and he didn’t even ponder over the “weird old lady” comment. He didn’t have the heart to refuse Phil because he just looked so proud and happy that he was going to help.

“Haha thanks, I could really us some help, actually. I’ve done absolutely nothing today!” He said.  
“Great! I’m going to come over tomorrow morning at 11 and help you out!”  
“Okay!” Dan replied and then they just stood there looking at each other while Phil sipped his tea until Dan broke the silence.  
“I should get going now, it’s really late. See you tomorrow, Phil!”  
“Okay bye! And thank you again!”  
Dan turned to leave but then paused.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, how _exactly_ did you get locked outside?” He asked.  
Phil stiffened at his question and his face dropped and Dan thought that maybe he had crossed a boundary but then Phi sighed and looked at Dan with the same helpless expression he had earlier in the evening.  
“It’s – it’s my boyfriend. We were having a fight and he was drunk, and the next thing I know, I was being pushed out into the rain. Then he locked me and left.”  
Dan heart melted at Phil’s words, how could anyone do that to such an adorable creature? But he didn’t say anything, since it really wasn’t any of his business.  
“I’m sorry” Dan whispered, putting a hand on Phil’s shoulder.  
“Ah, no. It’s okay. It was probably my fault anyway.”  
Dan let it go, but somehow he knew that it probably wasn’t.  
“Okay. See you tomorrow then, Phil.”  
Phil gave him a weak smile and Dan left the flat.  
He didn’t know why, but he felt excited, like this was the start of something good.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys are enjoying it!

Dan looked at his watch and groaned. It was 10:30 am and he had slept through his alarm,  _again._ His extremely attractive neighbor (who had a boyfriend, but  _eh_ ) was coming over to help him unpack, and now he had about thirty minutes to look acceptable. He scrambled out of bed and splashed water on his face to break himself out of the sleepy haze.  He glanced at himself before scurrying into the shower and groaned, he would absolutely  _have to_ straighten his hair today, his inner hobbit was showing again.

After twenty minutes of frantic running around, Dan gave a sigh of relief and slumped down on his couch. Phil, his neighbor would be here in about 5 minutes and Dan felt nervous, but still excited at the same time. He was sincerely hoping he wouldn’t be stupidly awkward like he was when they last met.  
Dan was broken out of reverie by the ringing of his doorbell, and he quickly jumped up to open it, fixing his hair in the glass door of his kitchen as he went by. On opening the door he saw Phil, with 2 cups of Starbuck’s coffee, a scissor and a blade.   
“Hi! Good morning! I got you coffee since I figured you haven’t set up your stuff yet and also scissors and a blade to open the boxes, And did I say thank you for saving me from the death cold yesterday.”   
All Dan could think was “This human is fucking perfect, I don’t know him but he is perfect omg”  
But he toned down his inner fangirl, instead laughing and giving Phil a thumbs up. “Ahaha thank you, you are very thoughtful, Phil. And yes you did say thank you. Many times.”  
He saw a slight blush rising to Phil’s pale cheeks and smiled to himself. This was off to a good start.  
~

About three hours later, they were slumped on the couch, sipping iced coffees and eating pizza. They had been working non-stop, setting up the kitchen because Phil had said it was the most important for survival and Dan had whole-heartedly agreed. Dan had actually managed to not do anything clumsy and he was currently very proud of himself for not breaking anything. Though Phil had broken some plates and apologized profusely, but it only made him seem even more adorable to Dan. Phil was wearing a checked shirt,  _again_ , and black skinny jeans identical to Dan’s that Dan was trying  _very, very_ hard to not focus on.

Dan was having a  _great_ time, better than he had had in ages. It was like for the first time he understood what people meant when they said that “they just  _clicked_ ”. Because since the morning, they had laughed till their tummies ached an insane number of times, and they had the same likes and they both said weird things that neither of them minded. And Dan who was awkward and self-conscious, found himself letting go and being himself, and it was only their second meeting. Because somehow,  _it didn’t seem like it was only their second meeting._

And Dan kept reminding himself to calm down, Phil had a boyfriend and he shouldn’t get too involved. This always happened to Dan, he was always the one with the unrequited love. So this time when Dan felt the familiar butterflies whenever their arms brushed, he tried  _very_  hard to control his “little” crush.  
  
~  
After an hour of stuffing their faces, Phil suggested that they should get on with the unpacking and went towards Dan’s bedroom, pulling Dan with him. Dan groaned and pulled all of his weight back down on the sofa, giggling as Phil squealed and stumbled, dropping on top of Dan. Phil let out a mouse-like squeak, and this only made Dan laugh even louder and then they were both clutching their stomachs, desperately trying to breathe. And when they finally stopped laughing, Dan found himself staring into Phil’s eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d thought they were  _just blue._ Phil’s eyes were far from that. Dan couldn’t understand how someone could have tri-colored eyes. Blue and green with specks of yellow, they looked like they stored secrets nobody deserved to know. Phil was staring right back into Dan’s eyes and maybe they stared for too long for it to be appropriate, but Dan didn’t even care. Phil coughed lightly and got up, gesturing towards Dan’s room. “Um… We- we should go and unpack your room now, It’s getting late and my, uh… my boyfriend will be home soon, so…… yeah”

Dan’s face dropped at the mention of Phil’s boyfriend, but he quickly covered it with a fake lazy groan. “Aghhh ok now I’ll  _have_ to get up” he said in his signature monotone voice. Inside he was scolding himself “Forget his eyes Dan, forget them _now._  He has a boyfriend, you don’t even  _know_ him that well.” But these thoughts were soon overtaken by “But we like the same things….. And he’s perfectl and awkward and ugh ….” “Why does he even like that jerk, he left him out in the  _rain_  for god’s sake.”

The rest of the time, there was an odd look on Phil’s face. He didn’t even look  _guilty_ (Though Dan couldn’t imagine why he would in the first place) _._  He just looked  _scared,_ like something terrible was going to happen. Dan opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, but quickly reconsidered it. He didn’t want to make Phil feel uncomfortable, it was only their second meeting and the eye-gazing thing had already put him on edge.

When Phil finally got up to go, his shirt lifted a bit and Dan could see a big purple bruise right next to his hip bone.   
“Wait, wait Phil! How’d you get so badly hurt? Oh my god, did you fall or something?”  
Phil looked like he had been caught.  _Now_ he looked guilty. But he was quick to brush it off.   
“Oh that? It’s nothing, really. I just bumped into the table at night. I was going to the bathroom. Without my glasses. I was being really stupid.”  
He gave Dan a weirdly fake smile (there had been nothing but genuine laughter all day, what had happened now?) and quickly scurried off, telling Dan he’d be back tomorrow for another round of un-packing.  
Dan didn’t know why, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that Phil’s ‘oh-I-got-hurt-from-the-table’ story felt just a little bit too forced.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan spent the next few weeks in a state of bliss. Phil was over almost every day after work, and they would spend the afternoon playing video games or watching stupid cooking shows. Sometimes, they would give in to temptation and order pizza, laughing and eating and savoring every moment. Dan really loved being friends with Phil because it was absolutely amazing to grow close to someone who lives so close by. They were with you all the time, and you had the security of knowing that they would be here in a second if you called them. Well, that was _one_ reason. Phil was………well, Dan didn’t know _what_ Phil was. He just fitted in with Dan perfectly, and that was all that mattered. The conversation flowed freely, and Dan often found himself letting out secrets and memories he had vowed never to relive the embarrassment of. Dan would be lying if he said that his “little crush” had disappeared, but he couldn’t do anything about it anyway, so he decided to not think about it and just enjoy the time he was getting to spend with this _wonderful, wonderful_ person. The only thing that bothered him was that Phil would always leave before Dinner, so that he could reach his house before his boyfriend, who by the way, Dan had seen nothing of. He hadn’t talked to him, met him or (weirdly) even talked _about_ him. Phil didn’t seem to like talking about his boyfriend and Dan was _glad_ to be able to avoid the painful reminder of Phil’s unavailable-ness. In fact, he even tried to avoid talking about anything related to ‘significant others’ because god, he _so_ did not want to make things awkward between them.

 They were growing closer every day, and Dan was loving every minute of it.

~

Dan was woken by the shrill ringing of the doorbell.   
He jumped out of bed, startled.

“Oh my fucking balls I’m late again aren’t I fuck my li-“

The alarm clock showed 3:16 AM in big, glowing letters.  
Now Dan was just really, really confused.   
Who in the world was at his door at 3 am?  


~

It was an hour later, and Phil was currently crying into Dan’s shoulder, big, wet sobs wrecking through his whole body. Dan was trying to be a strong and comforting so very hard, but he was having a very hard time keeping his tears at bay. He couldn’t see Phil like this, he just couldn’t. He had grown to love this… this beautiful, amazing person and someone had hurt that person, and Dan couldn’t bear to even think about it.  
“I’m so sorry Dan, I’m so, so….” Phil sobbed loudly, clutching onto Dan’s T-shirt.   
“Shhh, Phil please don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry about, o-okay?”   
Dan Phil pulled away and gathered all his strength to look him in the eye. He looked at Phil’s face, his pale skin covered with blue-black bruises and a large cut across his lip. Dan felt a weird mix of emotions bubbling inside him, a combination of anger and fear and sadness and love.   
“Phil, Listen to me. Don’t, even for a minute, think that you are in anyway at fault, okay? Your boyfriend is a jerk, and what he did was horrible and you did not deserve it, no matter what he says, okay? I want to go down there and punch his face, but I won’t because I know you don’t what me to. But if you say sorry again, I’m going to go down there and punch his sorry ass till he fucking cries, Oh my god I cannot even fathom-“

“Dan, It’s okay, I – I don’t want to pull you into all of this, I- I’m going to go back down and sort this out- I’m…”

“Oh no, no, NO. You are not going down there again do you understand me?  And no, it’s not okay, Phil, it’s not okay. I want to get pulled into this. I’m here, okay? I’m in this. I’m here for you.”

Phil gave him a weak smile and closed his eyes.  
“What am I going to do Dan?”

Dan felt himself melting, he was so angry, and he was so sad and he just wanted to wave a wand and make it all right, but all he could do right now was hug Phil, and so that’s what he did.  
  
“It’s going to be okay-“  
He was interrupted by the repeated and loud ringing of the doorbell.  
Dan opened the door to be faced by Phil’s boyfriend.   
“Is that asshole here? That fucking weakling, ran away after a few hits, couldn’t even take that much. Where is that fucker? I go to teach to not see you anymore and he goes and does the opposite. Looks like I’ll have to hit him harder next time, eh, make some more of that skin blue?”  
Dan couldn’t even get himself to say anything. He just stood there for a second, trying to wrap his head around how someone who was so idiotic and senseless could even exist. He stood there for a second, his hands balled into fists.

Then he punched him. Hard.

~

  



	4. Chapter 4

It had been four months now, four months since Phil had shown up at Dan’s door, exhausted both physically and mentally. Four months since Dan had punched Phil’s jack-ass boyfriend and warned him to _never, ever_ touch Phil again. Even after a lot of persuasion from Dan, Phil had decided not to press charges, and Dan respected his wishes and didn’t insist. One thing he did insist on though, was that Phil would move in with him, _immediately,_ and Dan would go and get his stuff. He wasn’t going to allow that asshole to even come a foot within Phil, he just wasn’t. Phil had given in, after a thousand apologies and promises of moving out within a few weeks, all of which were met with resistance from Dan, and a stubborn reply of “I’m not going to let you move out”.  


It had been four months, and though Phil wasn’t completely healed, he was well on the way to recovery. Dan would still catch him flinching sometimes, when he moved too suddenly or when they disagreed on something, and he understood. It wasn’t easy to get over something like this, and it definitely wasn’t easy to forget what happened and instantly place your trust in another person. They got along well though, the two of them, at least that was what Dan thought. They could talk for hours endlessly, about insignificant things and small things, but more importantly about things that were important to them, about feelings, and secrets and beliefs and aspirations. Dan was so glad, so happy that he had found someone who he could just talk to, and someone who in return placed their trust in them. Sometimes, Dan would catch Phil deep in thought, a frown on his face. When he asked what was wrong, he got an answer, most of the time, but sometimes he didn’t and that was fine. Dan was still striving to gain Phil’s complete confidence, he wasn’t there yet, but he hoped that he was on the way.   
  
Though to Dan, the best thing though was that Phil’s promises of moving out had slowly died down, and were never spoken about again.

~                

_2 months later, six months after ‘the incident’_

Tired after a day of hard work, both Dan and Phil were slumped on the couch, stir fry dinners in hand and bleary eyes focused on the T.V. Dan had noticed that Phil was acting a bit off, but he wasn’t given a concrete answer when he asked why, so he decided not to press it, it was probably because he was tired anyway.   
Now they were sitting in front of the T.V, and Dan heard his name being whispered. It was so slight, Dan wouldn’t have even heard it if there wasn’t a gap in the dialog on T.V.

“Phil?” he asked, “What is it?”

Phil looked flustered, like he hadn’t wanted to be heard, and mumbled something under his breath.

“Phil I literally did not understand a word you said you have to be louder”

Phil sighed loudly and gave him a small smile. “Well, I’m just kinda embarrassed, but I want to tell you. I met someone at work, and he’s really nice and funny and _really_ hot and he asked me out! I couldn’t really believe it at first, cause you know I’m just Phil, but he asked me out, and I said decided to say yes cause I think it’s time I move on. I feel okay too now, like I’m ready to put myself out there again…..”  


Phil was rambling now, a big grin plastered onto his face, but Dan had lost him after the first few words. Phil’s words sent pangs of pain through his chest, and he tried to keep his expression neutral. He wanted to be happy for Phil, he was finally moving on, but he couldn’t help how he felt. This always happened to Dan, he was always the pining one, the one who sat at home with his unrequited feelings and his stupid fucking broken heart. This time was especially painful though, because he cared for Phil so much, and it wasn’t some stupid crush that he could get over. He had feelings for him. Feelings that would now have to be thrown out and forgotten about, because Phil was obviously too good for him, and he was stupid to have dreamed such things in the first place.

Dan put on the best fake smile he could muster and hugged Phil tightly.   
“I’m so happy for you Phil” he said, trying his best to not show anything other than happiness in his voice.  
Phil pulled away from the hug and smiled at him, but then his faced dropped slightly, like he had seen something in Dan, and he frowned and opened his mouth to speak  
“Dan, what-“  
“I’ll be right back, I, um, I really have to pee” he laughed nervously and dashed out of the room, hurrying to the bathroom before Phil had the chance to say anything. He had to get out of there and deal with his stupid heart, always falling for people that would never love him back.  
And this time it had fallen hard, leaving Dan to pick up the pieces and muster up the courage and strength to tape it back together.

~


	5. Chapter 5

Dan hadn’t expected Phil to like him back. In fact, he knew that Phil would someday move on from his ex to somebody else and when that happened Dan would just have to deal. He knew that Phil would probably never even think of him that way. After all, he was just a friend who helped him out in a time of need. He even felt guilty for having those feelings; it felt wrong and weird because they were hidden, but he didn’t want to lose Phil over this. Phil was the best friend he had ever had, and Dan felt like he hadn’t known the meaning of true friendship before he met Phil.

Dan thought that when Phil would start dating, he would be strong. He thought he would handle it smoothly and move on. He thought it would be easy.  
  
Apparently, he was wrong.

He never wanted anybody to pity him, though. Sure, he had had his share of unrequited feelings. He had had _more_ than his share. But he didn’t feel entitled, and he didn’t feel like he needed sympathy. He wasn’t the star of some sad anime, he knew that he might never find someone to spend the rest of his life with; that he may never meet his ‘other half’.

But somehow this time it was different. He found himself craving sympathy; he found himself wishing for a magical happy ending. He wanted Phil; his whole being just wanted Phil. He thought back to his tweet about ‘the physical pain you feel when all you want to do is be with someone’ and he laughed because the context behind that tweet seemed so trivial now, and the pain he was feeling now felt _so_ real. He felt frustrated with himself; with his feelings and bad timing and just everything, but he knew it was something he couldn’t control. And it was definitely not something he could change.

One night, when everything was just getting a bit too much, he decided to seek out the sympathy he craved. So what if he couldn’t find real love, he was sure he would definitely be able to find some for one night. Just one night when somebody would hold him, and listen to him, and care for him. He knew it wasn’t the best thing to do, but he just wanted to get out of this rut of ‘Phil, Phil and Phil’. It was just one night.

Until it wasn’t.

~

Phil missed Dan. He wasn’t sure if that was the right way to put it, he did see Dan every day, but it felt like somebody had replaced the Dan he knew. He missed the dimpled smiles, the early morning breakfast company, the laughter and a million other things. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with Dan, but he was too scared to ask. Dan meant a lot to him, even if he didn’t tell him often; in only six months, it felt like he had known this wonderful person his whole life. He wished he could fix whatever was bothering him.

~

Two or so weeks later, the absence of smiles and laughter felt trivial. That Phil could handle; that Phil could do something about. He could crack bad jokes, do stupid things, try to make Dan laugh. What he couldn’t handle, however, was Dan coming home every day later than 2, drunk beyond his wits. What he couldn’t handle were the hickeys covering his skin in the morning. It wasn’t even a one off thing, _it was every day._ And it wasn’t like Phil was jealous, he was just worried about Dan’s way of dealing with whatever was bothering him. And okay, _maybe_ he was a little jealous, but he didn’t expect he would think about _that_ further.

~

Things came to a head when Dan brought someone home. Phil stayed up all night listening to the moans and cries and he felt so angry but he didn’t know why, and it was all just very frustrating.

The next morning, Phil was curt with Dan, answering in mono-syllables and just generally not interacting with him. It was weird, and Phil didn’t know why he was doing it, he didn’t know why he was behaving this way. Why was he so angry?

~

“Why are you acting so weird today?”

Dan had finally gathered up the courage to ask Phil what was up, and he was hoping that it was nothing, but Phil’s answer crashed his hopes completely.

“Why am _I_ acting so weird? Me? I’m acting weird. Right. Sure Dan.”

Now Dan just felt confused. Had he done something wrong?

“Um, Wh- What? Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh no Dan, you’ve been completely dandy and the person you brought home yesterday was too, I’m sure. Were they as good as all the other people you’ve been fucking lately?”

What the fuck.

“Phil what the hell? What is wrong with you? How does my having sex with someone affect you at all?”

_Was Phil Jealous?_

“It’s not only that Dan! Do you think I haven’t noticed how sad you’ve been lately? I miss your smil- “

Phil paused.

“Dan why the _fuck_ are you smiling!”

When Phil dodged his question about how his having sex affected him, Dan knew he was jealous; he just knew.  He couldn’t help it, the thought just made him so happy. He couldn’t help it if his stupid face decided to smile.

“Because you’re Jealous”

Great, now his mouth had decided to abandon him too.

Phil flushed immediately and sputtered out some incoherent words which sounded vaguely like a combination of what, I have no idea and fuck repeated over and over again.

And all Dan’s brain could think about was how fucking cute Phil looked when he was flustered with his stupid pale skin and his stupid prominent cherry blush. Oh my god, Dan was completely done with this cute little shit.

Since Dan had by now completely lost control of his actions, he leaned forward and kissed Phil while he was still in the middle of his incoherent monologue. Dan realized what he had done a nanosecond later, but he didn’t have the time to pull away because Phil kissed back. Holy _shit_ , Phil was kissing him. Phil was kissing him, and Dan wouldn’t be lying if he said that it felt like somebody had given him all the happiness in the world.

When they pulled away, Dan’s brain decided to betray him once again and all he could think of to say was “Sweet Jesus” and then they were laughing and holding hands and it felt like everything was going to be okay. They felt normal again; in fact, they felt better than normal, because something which had been missing was now there.   
  
And in that moment they both couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky they were to have the other in their life, and when Dan thought back to how they met, all that came to mind was ‘Thank god for the rain’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
